Kidou Yuuto
Kidou Yuuto (鬼道 有人) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He was the captain and a midfielder of Teikoku, now he is a midfielder of Raimon and Inazuma Japan. Background When Kidou and Haruna were young, they lost their parents in a plane crash and grew up in an orphanage. Kidou was six, while Haruna was five then. The only thing about their parents that Kidou has is an old soccer magazine, which is the only bond that connects him to his father. That's why Kidou started to play soccer. Whenever he kicked the ball, he felt as if he was with his father. Both Kidō and Haruna were separated to different families: Haruna to the Otonashi family; Kidou was immediately recommended by Reiji Kageyama to the Kidou Financial Group, after he recognized Kidou's talents for soccer at the age of six. To bring his sister back, Kidou made a deal with his stepfather: he'll get consecutive National championships in the Football Frontier during his three years in junior high. If he can't win consecutively, Kidou won't be able to take back Haruna. .jpgIf he loses in a district match, Kidou may be forced to leave his own family. Ever since they were separated, he has never tried contacting his sister even once, leading her to believe she's in his way. However, it was for Haruna's own sake. In order to live together with her, Kidou could tolerate anything, and he has never forgotten about her, not even once. During season 3 he had a problem about Kageyama because everything he knew was thought by Kageyama, and he thinks he can't escape the curse of Kageyama but later on, he overcame it. Appearance Kidou wears a red cape during Season 1 and changed his cape to blue in Season 2 but became red again during Season 3. He always wears goggles which is given to him by Kageyama. His eyes are actually red. His hair is braided and tied. When he was little he didn't wear any goggles yet until he was given by Kageyama. With the goggles, he could see where the ball exactly get kicked ,and after getting hit, where it would exactly land. Kageyama had thought the same for Demonio Strada, though it did not work for him. When out of Raimon or just not wearing Raimon's uniform, tracksuit etc, he is seen wearing a red jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans and combat boots. In his house, he doesn't wear his jacket or combat boots, and replaces his combat boots with slippers. Personality At first, he was a shady, acting very henchmen-like to Kageyama, listening and obeying to his orders. He begins to become more of the 'good' guy, beginning to realize what kind of man Kageyama is, and going against his orders, searching around the academy for any traps, threatening to reveal them to public. Kidou also seems very logical, as he is a genius game strategist, knowing every important thing there is to know about his potential opponents. Kidō cares for his friends, and more importantly, his sister. He will do anything to help them. Though during sometime he was having an identity crisis saying that he can't escape Kageyama's curse. Kageyama almost tricked him, saying that everything he is now is what he learned from Kageyama, but he was able to surpass this. Plot Season 1 At first Kidou was only interested in Gouenji, rather than the rest of Raimon team. He sneaks around Raimon through shadows, making sure no one catches him. But then after Domon said that the bus of Raimon was tampered so that they can't make it to the nationals, he begins to question Kageyama. In the match for the district national finals, Kidou checks the school making sure nothing has been tampered with, while he has the time. After seeing Kageyama's wrongdoings, he and the rest of Teikoku quit. Despite the fact Teikoku lost in the nationals, they are qualified through as the last time winners get in again. In their first match with Zeus Junior High,Teikoku lost. Kidou had broken his leg in the match with Raimon and couldn't participate. He soon thinks of himself to be a disgrace. Eventually, he joins Raimon, changing his cape to blue. At first, no one in the Raimon team accepted Kidou, even his own sister. But after Endou protests, and Kidou's strategic mind helping them win the match, they accepted him. In the end, Raimon won. Season 2 In the first match with Gemini Storm, Raimon lost to them. Then they met Touko and Fubuki Shirou to help win against them, but Gouenji was kicked off the team, due to his own good. Then, he met Kageyama again in episode 38. But this time Kageyama made another group called True Teikoku Academy, they're both his old teammates: Sakuma and Genda. They used the power of the Aliea meteorite because Fudou convinced them. In order to save his teammates, he has no choice but to battle them. This made his old teammates come back to their senses. During that time the ship was sinking and everyone went off except for Kidou. He faced of Kageyama unleashing his anger but the ship was sinking, shocked to hear that Kageyama had called Kidou his 'greatest creation'. That's why detective Onigawara had to carry him to the helicopter. During that time his old teammates were grateful for him. Then after sometime Kidou went to Teikoku Academy to know if he hasn't betrayed his teammates for leaving them and joining Raimon, during this time the Death Zone 2 was mastered by Kidou, Domon, and Endou. Debuted in Episode 56, and learning that Gran or Hiroto, was an alien. In the end Raimon won and defeated Aliea Academy but had to face the Dark Emperors but they also defeated them. Season 3 Three months after the battle with Dark Emperors, he was one of the people chosen to represent Japan but also Fudou. Kidou was angry that Fudou was in the group. In one time Endou saw Kidou staring somewhere and know what he was thinking about, Kidou said that he can't escape Kageyama's curse. Then he changed his cape back to red. Mostly during the competition he keeps strategizing. During the time where Fubuki and Midorikiwa were injured due to the Fire Dragon because of their Perfect tactics, The Perfect Zone Press, they were replaced by Someoka and Sakuma. At first the Inazuma Japan team still doesn't accept Fudou. But after Endou protesting, the Inazuma Japan accepted him, just like they accepted Kidou in Raimon Eleven. The first time Kidou saw Kageyama was on the island they were in, the Liocott. He also saw Fudou with Kabeyama. Both Kidou and Sakuma thought that Fudou was going to obey Kageyama's order, harming the Inazuma Japan team so they wouldn't be able to get to the finals. Kidou also told Endou that Kageyama was on the island. That was debuted in Episode 90. Later, they came to know that Fudou was actually a good guy when they defeated Team K. Debuted in Episode 93, also with the help of the Italy team, Orpheus. Sakuma, Kidou and Fudou practiced Emperor Penguin no. 3 in one point to master it, in order to master it, they just needed to add height so that they can make it 3 dimensional. In Episode 91, he had a feeling that Kageyama was on the same island as they are. Then Kageyama made a team called Team K so that they can take Italy's national team. Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou joined Orpheus for a while to fight against Team K. During Episode 92 he almost came back to Kageyama and believed he can't truly escape from Kageyama because every thing he learned was in fact from Kageyama. But he managed to reason out in Episode 93 that he has already a new soccer and that's the soccer of Endou's. In Episode 104 to 106, they're currently fighting Orpheus, led by Kageyama, though this time Kageyama became a good guy and told Kidou that he wanted to play fairly with real soccer, but in episode 106 Kageyama died and he was very upset about it, and at the moment keeps Kageyama's sunglasses that Detective Onigawara gave him (Kidou). During Episode 108, his sister Haruna was going to be offered as a sacrifice by the dark angels and he was very angry about Haruna being kidnapped. Then during episode 112, they sneak in the Kingdom's residence to see what is troubling the captain of The Kingdom. Before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Kidou and Hiroto to perform a hissatsu with him. Movie In the movie he learn Prime Legend and use it with Gouenji. Hissatsu *'OF Aikido' (Game - Blue Cape form) *'SH Death Zone' (Anime) *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 2' (Anime) *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 3' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'OF Killer Fields' *'SH Prime Legend' (Movie) *'DF Spinning Cut' (Game) *'SH Twin Boost' Gallery :Main Article: Kidou Yuuto/Gallery Trivia *Kidou has two forms in IE3: Normal (Inazuma Japan), and Blue Cape form (obtainable by Super Link). *His look-alike Demonio Strada and himself share the same name meaning 'The Demon's Path'﻿. *He is one of the main antagonists during half of season 1 but during the other half of season 1 and the rest of the season 2 and 3 he is now one of the main protagonists. *When he feels odd or strange his hair strands raise a little Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Teikoku Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Caravan Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Male Charaters